It has been proposed to provide the lower end of a ladder with stabilizing members which provide a more stable base for the ladder. The prior proposals of which the inventor is aware have, however, obstructed the lower rungs of the ladder or have otherwise been cumbersome and inconvenient, and do not provide much stability if the foot of the ladder is on uneven ground.